


Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally NOT straight now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “you wanted to be in love / and he just happened to get in the way”. THANKS SO MUCH, BHEX, FOR SAVING MY BACON.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 1, 2008.

Ask Irie Shouichi for his say on the matter, and he’ll insist that he’s straight – he’ll insist upon it so much, in fact, that one will have more than enough reason to doubt it. His first ever crush had been on his computer teacher in third grade; his first bestest friend in the whole wide world had been a snub-nosed girl in preschool who had squatted with him in one corner of the sandbox, drawing numbers in the sand. He used to watch pornographic videos and play h-games and keep a stash of hentai _doujinshi_ under his pillow. For all his geekery, he is absolutely certain that he was a hot-blooded male with hot-blooded male needs.

 

Now, however, after meeting Byakuran, after realizing that there’s something about those eyes/those lips/that voice/that smile, Irie Shouichi realizes that he really isn’t so sure after all.


End file.
